Save You
by BrittanaIsSpecial
Summary: My view on what could have/ should have happened before, during and after the 'Rumors' episode. Brittana. K for now M in future chapters. COMPLETE
1. Confessions

**A/n Soooo, this is my first Brittana fanfiction. I've written other stories but no fanfiction yet. So please be kind.**

**A few days ago i was listening to a Kelly Clarkson song called save you and then another song by the same artist (yes, i love Kelly Clarkson) calles if no one will listen.. And this story just popped into my head. So you have to wait patiently for me to interpret the songs into the story. maybe i'll add more. But i'm not sure yet. **

**Enjoy**

Confessions

It's been 2 weeks since that horror moment in the hallway. 2 of the most terrible weeks of her life. She thought by telling her best friend that she was in love with her would make things better. Less confusing. She even had hope that maybe she'd feel the same and they could be together. The only thing that Brittany had to do was drop wheeler-boy. But she didn't, apparently she loves him too. Even after 2 weeks the words still cut through her like a knife.

How could she be so stupid to let those words just seep out of her? She kept them hidden for so long. Years and years. Why couldn't she have kept them hidden for another year and then high school would be over. But the words just burst out of her. Expressing her feelings, like Brittany had wanted her too. It all started with those stupid, useless feelings. Santana fucking Lopez didn't do feelings, right? She was the HBIC at McKinley. She didn't fall in love with her best friend. But now it's all ruined. Everyone's gonna know now because of the stupid webcast Brittany put on the internet.

''_I heard a rumor that Santana plays for another team, and I can confirm that rumor. It's a 100% true.''_

She was furious when she first watched it. Furious at Brittany for laying her feelings out in the open for anyone to see. She knew Brittany wasn't stupid or slow like everyone thinks. She's actually really smart, but people just don't understand what she's about sometimes. That's why she can't understand how Brittany could do that to her. She knew how bad it hurt. But after the initial shock and anger came facing the truth. Everyone was going to know now. The whole school, hell the whole freaking world. Her body was shaking heavily and the first sob bubbles up from the back of her throat. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks and soon enough her legs won't carry her anymore and she stumbles over to the bed. She falls face first into her pillows and curls herself up into a ball. Through her blurry vision she still sees the paused video on the screen of her laptop. She falls asleep watching a still image of Brittany licking some cheese of her fingers.

* * *

><p>Santana wakes up to a soft hand stroking her hair.<br>''Brittany..'' she croaks out and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around her room and notices that it's dark. She must have slept for hours. The only light in her room is her bedside lamp. Then she realizes that someone is still stroking her hair and it wasn't just a dream. She looks up and squints her eyes. Her mother is lying next to her. A new wave of tears hits her at the soft gesture. She can't help but think that Brittany used to do that when she slept over. She always woke up before Santana did and then she just watched her sleep. Some may find it creepy but she just found in adorable. Now her mother is in the same position.

''Mija, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?'' Her mother's eyes are filled with concern.

Santana curls up into a ball again and lays her head in her mother lap. A safe feeling washes over her as tears force their way out of her eyes again.

''You're gonna hate me.'' She mumbles between sobs. After a few minutes of silent crying she looks up and sees her mother's hurt expression.

''How could you think that Santana. I could never hate you! You're my daughter, my own flesh and blood. My love for you is unconditional.''

Santana feels the love wash over her and attacks her mom with a hug. Her mother holds her tight as the last of her tears subside. Her mother gently squeezes her shoulders and pushes her back.

''Now mija, tell what's wrong.''

Santana feels the fear gathering in her stomach. It presses the air out of her longs and it's hard for her to breathe. She takes a few short breaths and then looks up to her mom. It's now or never she thinks.

''Mom, I'm gay..'' Her voice is so soft that she's convinced that her mother hasn't heard her. So she gathers her courage and says it again. This time it's much louder and she feels the fear subsiding from her stomach and she can breathe again. A strong feeling of relieve washes over her, but it disappears quickly when she realizes that her mother hasn't said anything yet. She looks up and sees tears in her mother's eyes. She is hit by panic as she stands up off the bed and starts pacing her room.

''I knew you were going to hate me, I knew it.'' Tears start streaming down her face again as she mumbles the words more to herself then to her mother. The panic starts to make her body tremble and her mind runs wild.

''You probably want me to leave the house, I understand. I'm a disgrace to the family, I hate myself for being such a bad daughter. I'll start packing..''

As soon as she reaches for a Cheerio duffle bag, the one she stole from Sue Sylvester when she quit the Cheerios, her mother rushes of her bed and envelopes her in a bear hug. Santana stiffens in her mother's hold, confused by her reaction. She had tears in her eyes, right? She was a disgrace to the family, an outcast. Why is her mother hugging her.

Her thoughts come to a halt when her mother answers the questions in her mind.

''Mija, I'm not crying because I hate you or because you're a disgrace. Because neither of those things are true. You being gay doesn't change the way I look at you. You're still my daughter and I still love you. I know our family is conservative but they will come around even if they don't like it at the beginning. You're still part of the family. And I'm going to help you get through this. I know it's hard, but please don't forget that I love you, and you're father love. Even if he isn't around that much. Please don't forget that.''

Santana and her mother are both crying and hang on to each other.

''I love you, mom. This is so hard, why does it have to be so hard..''

''I know, baby, I know. I'm gonna help you in any way I can.''


	2. First day out

**A/N Here's another chapter (yay it's so fast). Can't make any promisses for the future but for now am very happy with the subject so that makes me write faster. You know what makes write faster too? Reviews :)**

**Enjoy**

First day out

The next morning Santana shuts of the engine of her car and takes a few deep breaths.

''You can do this Lopez. You're still badass.'' She sighs at the weak attempt to encourage herself to get out of the car. She closes her eyes and tries to calm her speeding heart rate. After a few minutes of steady breathing she finds herself strong enough to open de car door and in the cool spring air. She swings her bag over her shoulder and makes her way over to the front door of the school she's been dreading to enter. With her head held high she enters the school and makes her way over to her locker. Pleased with the fact that nothing has changed and the majority of the people in the hallway still look the other way when she appeared. She opens her locker and starts searching through the mess. After a few seconds she just gives up and slams her locker shut with an annoyed sigh. A weird feeling creeps up on her, like someone is watching her. She turns around and finds a group of football players checking her out. Not that it isn't normal for them to do that, but there's something about the way they look at her that makes her skin crawl. Even though she has a bad feeling about it, she raises her head and scowls at them.

''Run along, knuckle drags. Don't you have anything less interesting to do than gawking at my ass?'' she growls.

The guys just laugh and look back and forth between her and the newspaper they have in their hands. One guy makes his way over.

''We should know better. You don't like GUYS checking you out. But if you just give me a few minutes with you, you're instantly cured.''

He takes a step closer and puts his hands on her waist. Santana's eyes fill with fear but she snaps out of it quickly.

''I don't know what you're talking about, but trust me; the only few minutes you'll ever get with me are those who involve me breaking your balls. And not in a pleasant way.'' She slaps his hand away from her waist and turns around. Fear and anger are turning knots in her stomach as she swiftly walks away.

''Fuck you, Brittany, fuck you.'' She hisses as she storms over to the choir room for glee rehearsal. She's almost there when Becky hands her a newspaper.

''You better turn a light on in your closet.'' Becky smiles at her and walks away.

''What the hell..'' she whispers and looks down at the newspaper. Her eye immediately catches the blind items column.

_Which prom-queen candidate is spending a lot of time in her closet?_

''Oh no, oh hell no. This is not freaking happening. First the video and now the newspaper.'' Her anger boils over as she storms into the choir room.

''This is your fault! You told everyone that play for _another_ team on your ridiculous melted cheese show.'' Santana says pointing the newspaper at Brittany.

''Wait, are you mad?'' Brittany's eyes widen with fear as she sees the hurt look on Santana's face. It was an honest mistake of her and she's thinking of an explanation to talk herself out of it.

''You do play for another team. You were on the Cheerios and now you're only in the New Directions.''

The sarcastic look in Santana's eyes tells her that she isn't buying it. Santana is the only person that knows that she isn't stupid or dumb. It's just an act to get by easier.

''And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?''

Santana tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes at her. Brittany tries to look apologetic but Santana's not having it. After Finn storms of, Santana looks away hurt and finds a seat far away from Brittany.

Glee practice continuous without a hitch and as soon as it's done, Santana makes her way into the hallway, desperate to get as far away from Brittany as she can.

''Santana!'' Brittany yells after her. Santana doesn't turn around and just keeps walking.

''Please, San. Just listen to me. Give me a chance to explain.'' Brittany catches up with her and grabs her wrist. Santana yanks her hand away and abruptly turns around, almost causing Brittany to run in to her.

''What's there to explain Britt? How you outed me to the entire school on the internet? Or that you just lied to me during glee club. You could have just said the truth, Britt. It doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows now, because of you.'' Santana tries to force back the tears as she looks up in to Brittany's blue eyes.

''I never meant for it to slip out, it just did. And I'm so sor-''

Santana interrupts her before she can finish her sentence.

''Please don't say you're sorry. It won't matter if you say you're sorry. I trusted you with the biggest secret and you just spilled. You knew how scared I was, and how much it hurt. And for you to just take it, and lay it out in the open like that. It kills me Britt, it hurts so much. Just to know that I can't trust you even though I love you so much.'' Santana stops trying to force the tears back and lets them pour out of her eyes. They make little rivers down her cheeks, smudging her mascara. Brittany looks at the girl across from her, the girl she's known for years. The girl she is in love with and loves with her whole being. Her heart starts to clench at the sight of her crying.

''San, honey, please. You have to believe me when I say I really didn't mean for it to happen. I'm ashamed of myself for spilling your secret. I love you, and I want you to trust me. I felt so special when you told me you loved me, like I was, well am, the luckiest girl in the world. And only because someone as beautiful, sexy, smart and sweet as you loves me. I will do anything, anything to make this better. Please Santana, I'm sorry. I would walk barefoot on glass for you. I would hug a tiger for you, I would do anythi-''

Brittany's rambling stops when Santana's crushes her lips against hers. She doesn't respond right away, out of shock. But soon enough her lips start to form a rhythm with Santana's. The kiss is slow, but it's enough for both girls to forget their surroundings and get lost in each other.

After what seems like an eternity, which might have been only minutes or seconds, the girls break apart. They open their eyes and blue eyes lock into brown ones.

''That was amazing, you are amazing. Please, don't hurt me like that again.'' Santana mumbles breaking their intense gaze.

''I won't, I promise you I won't.'' Brittany leans down and pecks Santana lips. The Latina smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck and brings her in for a tight hug.

After they break apart, Santana fumbles with the button on her overall.

''What are you going to do about Artie, Britt?''


	3. Break up

**A/N: I know i haven't updated in like a week and half, and that sucks. But life came biting me in the ass, and i gor really busy with school. ****So here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Break up<p>

''I guess I'm going to have to decide that quickly 'cause here he comes.'' Brittany mumbles looking down. Santana squeezes her hand. ''I'll leave you two alone. Remember that I love you.'' She says touching her forehead to Brittany's. Then she quickly walks off before Artie sees her. Brittany looks up and sees the girl she loves walking away and the boy she's about to hurt rolling in. She opens her locker and tries not to notice Artie as he stops next to her. ''What's going on between you and Santana?'' Brittany swallows hard and her eyes widen with the blunt question. ''Nothing'' She mentally slaps herself for responding so quickly.

''That doesn't sound like nothing.'' Artie shakes his head and looks up into her eyes. ''It sounds like something, which is almost always more than nothing.'' Brittany lets out a nervous laugh and hopes she isn't blushing. ''Calm down Artie.'' She makes a dismissive gesture with her hand. Artie isn't thrown and keep interrogating her. ''Are you cheating on me with her?'' His eyes betray a bit of fear. Brittany looks away when she answers. ''No.. Of course not.'' She starts fiddling with something in her locker. ''I mean, I can't she's a girl. Fooling around with her isn't cheating, it's just friends talking with their tongue's super close.'' She knows she sounds like an idiot saying that, but she's mentally freaking out. She doesn't know what else to say. The look in Artie eyes tells her that he can't believe that she just said that. ''Now who told you that?'' He asks dismissively. ''Santana.'' Her answer is quick, without think she just blurts her name out. Artie looks hurt and upset. ''Don't you see that she's manipulating you?''

''That's no cheating either, she told me that.'' Might as well make me look like a real idiot when I'm at it, she thinks to herself. ''Do you see what's going on here? You're the hottest girl in this school, and I wear saddle shoes on legs that don't work. This shouldn't be happening. Not because I'm a wheelchair but because I'm obsessed with Angry Birds and my mom cuts my hair.'' Trying to ease the pain a bit she tries to think of a compliment. ''I like your haircut'' is the only thing that comes to mind. But Artie acts like he hadn't heard it and continues his rant. ''It's hard enough for me to believe that this is real. If I know that you spend even a little time sharing yourself with someone. That there's one other person in your life that can provide few things, that I'm supposed to provide. That's just too much for me to take, and Santana knows that. She's taking advantage of it to break us up.'' At that last statement Brittany's anger flares up and defends her best friend. ''No, everyone thinks that she's a bad person, but she's not.'' Her voice is higher than normal as she tries to make Artie see the Santana that she knows. ''God, Brittany! Why are you so stupid?'' As soon as the words leave his mouth, she feels her stomach turning in knots. She knew that he thought that she was dumb, but he never said it out loud. Now that he has, she has all the more reasons to leave him. Artie looks at her with a shocked expression on his face, unable to believe what he just said. She feels tears welling up in her eyes, dangerously close to spilling over. ''You were the only person at this school that never called me that'' You and Santana she silently thinks to herself. Her voice is laced with tears as she turns and swiftly walks away without looking back. The only thing on her mind is Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana is standing nervously in the hallway. She's pacing back and forth, waiting for Brittany to come and find her and tell her how it went. She hears sniffling and turns around. Brittany is standing behind her, head low and arms hugging her chest. ''He called me stupid when I told him that you're not a bad person.'' Brittany looks up with teary eyes and sees Santana's eyes fill with anger. ''He did what? Wait until I get my hands on him. I'm afraid of going all Lima Heights on a cripple.'' Her first ball up painfully, until a nails are digging into her palm. ''San, please don't. He's not worth it. I'm single now, and I'm yours. That's all that matters.'' Brittany's voice is small and soft but it makes Santana loosen up and take the sad girl in her arms. ''Don't ever think that you're stupid, okay?'' She bumps Brittany's nose with her finger and Brittany nods. Then Santana wraps an arm around her best friend and leads her to the girls' bathroom.<p>

As they enter the bathroom she notices Rachel standing at one of the sinks. ''Hey man-hands. Why don't you get out of here afores I ends you.'' Rachel looks up shocked and Brittany pokes Santana sides to make her friendlier. ''I'm sorry, Satan, that you're having a bad day. But please don't take it out on me, I have done nothing wrong.'' Rachel retorts as she dries her hands. ''Yeah, well, you actually have by wearing that god awful sweater. Please get out of my line of sight before I go blind.'' Santana gives Rachel a sweet smile and she opens the door for her. Rachel scoffs and storms out.

''San, that was mean. That sweater wasn't that bad.'' Brittany says, swatting Santana's arm. ''Ouch, that hurt. And it was. It looked like she stole it of some old deceased grandma, and didn't even bother washing it.'' Brittany can't help but smile at Santana's quirky insults and closes the gap between them. ''You're lucky I think you're cute, when you insult Rachel. Otherwise you would've been in a lot of trouble.'' Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's neck as Brittany does the same around Santana's waist. Their faces are only inches apart as Santana leans in and captures Brittany's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Their lips molding together, like two pieces of a puzzle. The kiss grows more heated as she feels Brittany's tongue glide past het bottom lip, asking for entrance. She quickly gives in and their tongues start exploring each other's mouths. They're so lost in the kiss that they don't hear the bathroom door opening again.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry..''


	4. Caught

**A/n: Another chapter for you lovely readers out there. I decided not to keep you waiting after that kind of cliffhanger, soooo i skipped school today (whats there to learn about the human body anyway?) and i wrote the next chapter. **

**And seriously you guys, the valentine's day episode. Ahhhhh so freaking cute. I'm not from the US, so i set my alarm for like 5 in the morning to download and watch it, and totally worth it. I think i died a little from that kiss.. But enough swooning, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Caught<p>

Santana's spins around on her heels and looks at the door. She glares at the person looking at them in shock.

''I'm so s-sorry, I just forgot my lip gloss.'' Rachel says picking it up at the sink. ''I didn't mean to interrupt your private moment, it was very rude of me..'' she squeaks out before cowering away under Santana's deadly glare. Santana scoffs and opens her mouth to insult Rachel, but she feels a soft hand caressing her lower back and she snaps her mouth back shut. She counts to ten and feels her anger subside. Rachel is still looking at her with fear in her eyes and Brittany is standing behind her, comforting her. ''Okay, Rachel. So here's how this is going to go down. You keep your gob shut, nothing will happen to you and we all live happily ever after. Or you do open that enormous mouth of yours and I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass. So please pick one of those and gets out of my sight.'' Santana says, staying as calm as she can be, considering the situation. She just got caught making out with her best friend, in the girls bathroom, at school, while the rumor of her being gay is spreading through the school. Well, at least she isn't that scared of Rachel telling anyone but still. She is ready to be with Brittany, so ready. But the whole 'out and proud' thing is still scary. She is shaken out of her thoughts when Rachel answers. ''I'll chose the first one. But you have to know, Santana, that I will never tell anyone about this 'cause I know you're scared and ready to be who you really are. But I encourage you to please be honest with yourself.'' Rachel looks up at her and her eyes are filled with sincerity. ''And stay with Brittany, 'cause your attitude is more bearable when you're with her.'' The tiny diva mumbles and quickly exits the bathroom before Santana can get mad again.

Both Santana and Brittany let out a sigh of relief. Santana because she's sure Rachel isn't going to tell anyone, and a bit because of the comforting words of the girl, even though she doesn't want to admit it. And Brittany because Santana didn't lose her temper and stayed cool.

''You did good, baby.'' Brittany says hugging Santana from behind, lacing her fingers together on the smaller girls' stomach. Santana smiles as she looks in the mirror above the sink. They fit perfectly together. Santana lays her back on Brittany's shoulder. Their skin colors contrasting perfectly, Brittany's pale creamy color and Santana's caramel skin. Sapphire eyes are studying her through the mirror. ''You look happy. I hated the past few months, 'cause you looked so damn sad.'' Brittany murmurs in her ear. Her sweet breath hits Santana's neck and shivers make their way down her spine.

''I am happy. I'm happy because you're finally mine.'' Santana says while turning around in soft but toned arms that are embracing her. Smiling up at Brittany she leans and leaves a sweet peck on her lips. ''You got that right. But we have to go 'cause I promised my mom I would be home right out of school. Can you give me a ride?'' Brittany unwraps her arms from Santana and picks their matching backpacks of the floor. Santana can't help but 'admire' the way Brittany's body moves when she bents down.

''Like what u see much, Lopez?'' Brittany asks her, smirking. ''Yeah, well. You can't blame me, I just have super good taste.'' Santana laughs goofily at Brittany and exits the bathroom holding the door open for the tall blonde.

* * *

><p>As their walking down the parking lot, Santana can't help but intertwine their fingers. Brittany's turns her head and smiles at her. ''You sure you want to do that?'' She asks the beautiful Latina. ''Yeah, pretty sure. No better way at beating the gossip, is starting the gossip. So let them talk, as long as I got you.'' Santana says, smiling her brilliant smile. ''Now let's get you home and make your mom happy.'' Brittany's sprints around the car and jumps in. Santana can't help but laugh at how goofy the girl acts sometimes. They buckle up and make the short trip to Brittany's house. Santana cuts the engine off and looks over at Brittany.<p>

''Sooo, I guess I see you tomorrow then?'' Santana asks her. Brittany gives her a weird look. ''Aren't you coming inside? My mom would love to see you again. She asked me like a million times why you haven't come over in a while.'' Santana quirks her eyebrow and feels a little smile tug at her lips. ''So, only your mom wants me come inside…'' She asks Brittany. The girl blushes and tries to hide it behind her hands. ''Well, I kinda want to you to come inside to.'' Brittany shyly looks up at her. ''And I want my mom to meet my new girlfriend, the girl for whom I broke up with Artie.'' Santana gulps as she hears those words. But not because Brittany wants to tell her mother, but because Brittany called her girlfriend. She's been waiting so long to hear those words and can't help but smile widely at them.

''I guess that's a yes, then?'' Brittany asks her when she sees Santana's smile. ''That's a definite yes, Britt. I would love to meet my girlfriend's mother, again.'' They smile at each other and exit the car. Brittany immediately reaches out and laces their fingers together when they make their way up to the porch of Brittany's house. The only thing Santana can't think about is how perfectly right this feels, holding the hand of the girls she loves and adores.


	5. Acceptance

**A/N: So here's 5th chapter of this story, there's only 1 chapter left after this. Sorry for the long wait. I'm on a stupid ass holiday with my family and I haven't had much alone time (cuz were living with 6 people in a tiny cottage) to get good writing in. I just finished this chapter.**

**EUHMM SPOILER I GUESS, don't reead if you haven't seen the ''on my way'' episode. **

**Do you freaking believe that they tried to kill off Quinn, I always defended Glee and their bad writing but this is just stupid. First the whole Finchel (barf barf) wedding train wreck, then Kurofsky killing himself (which wasn't so badly written but still sad, i thought glee was a musical _comedy_) and then Quinn. Just wanky. **

**But so much for me ranting about the episode, enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Acceptance<p>

As they enter the house, Santana feels herself getting nervous. Her hand clenches around Brittany's. Brittany notices the change in her demeanor and turns around, facing Santana.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Santana looks down at the floor and swallows because her throat is suddenly very dry. She sucks in a breath and looks up into concerned blue eyes.

''Yeah, I guess. I'm just really nervous. What if your mom hates me for corrupting her daughter? She'll tell me to get out and I will never get to see you again. I can't live like that, Britt. I can't not see you…''

Brittany can't hold the smile that's tugging at her lips. ''San, you're being silly. My mom loves you, you're like her 3rd daughter and you practically live here. So please, stop freaking out and look at me.''

Santana feels Brittany's hand cupping her chin en bringing her face up so she's able to look into her eyes.

''I love you, my mom loves you, my dad loves you and even Hannah loves you. So the whole Pierce family adores you, whether you date their oldest and hottest daughter or not.'' Brittany says, stroking Santana's cheeks with her thumbs. Santana lets out a sigh and nods. Leave it up to Brittany to make it all seem so simple.

''You ready?''

''As ready as I'll ever be.'' Santana laughs nervously.

* * *

><p>Brittany opens the door to the living room and sees her mom sitting on the couch, watching TV. She looks over her shoulder and gives Santana and encouraging smile.<p>

''Hey mom!''

Brittany's mother looks up and sees the two girls standing at the door.

''Hey baby. Hi San, nice to see you pretty face again, haven't seen you in a while.''

''Hi Mrs. Pierce, I've been kinda busy I guess.''

''Santana, how many times have I told you to call me Alice.''

''Sorry, Alice''

Brittany looks over at Santana and sees her nervously fidgeting with her hand. When she looks up, Brittany gives her an encouraging smile. It's now or never.

''Mom. There's something I want to talk to you about.''

Brittany takes Santana's hand and pulls her over to the couch. Once they've settled in, Brittany looks up and sees her mother looking expectantly at her. She feels Santana squeeze her hand and takes a deep breath.

''Mom, I just want to tell you that Santana and I are together, as in dating together. And I don't want you to be upset 'cause she makes me very happy, and I know you only want me to be happy. I broke up with Artie 'cause it wasn't fair to him and I wasn't happy.'' Brittany trails off and looks up at her mother. Her mother is smiling at her and both girls let out a breath neither of them knew they were holding in.

''Sweetie, I'm not upset. I'm relieved you finally made it official. I'm not blind, you two love each other and it hurt me to see that you both didn't see it yet. And don't forget all the times I heard you at night, when you thought you were being quiet. Thank god they invented earplugs.'' Alice laughs, unaware of the girls embarrassment. They're both blushing heavily but can't help the smile forming on their faces. Santana jumps up and hugs the older Pierce sitting across from her.

''Thank you so much. You're the best, I guess, mother-in-law I can ask for.''

Alice is stunned by Santana's sudden hug, but soon returns it.

''You make my daughter happy, so thank _you_.''

Santana sits back down next do Brittany and feels the blond hand on her lower back.

''Thank you.'' Brittany leans over and whispers in her ear. Her lips are brushing against the shell of her ear and it sends shivers down her spine. It takes all her willpower and the knowledge that Brittany's mother still sitting across from them, to not kiss Brittany and rip her clothes off. A cough breaks her out of her trance, and Santana looks up. Brittany's mother has stood up from the couch and walks out of the living room.

''What did your mom just say, I kinda spaced out.''

Brittany laughs and it's the most adorable sound that Santana has ever heard and will hear.

''She said that she had to get ready for her girls night out, and that dad was taking Hannah to the movies tonight. So we have to house to ourselves to night.'' At the last sentence Brittany's voice turns husky and her eyes darken with lust. Santana can't help but blush and shiver under the blonde's intense stare.

''A-awesome..'' she manages to squeak out. It's not that she's nervous, but it's the possibility to have Brittany after all this time. It makes her throat close up and she has to squeeze her thighs together to relieve the throbbing between her legs because of her sudden arousal.

''So, girls. I'm heading out. There's money on the counter for dinner. Have a great night and I love you!''

Mrs. Pierce exits the house, gets in her car and drives off. The two girls stare at each other and lean in at the same time. Their lips touch and fall into a soft rhythm. Brittany takes Santana's plump top lip between hers and nibbles softly at it. Santana can't help the moan that escapes her throat and tangles her hands in luscious blond hair. She swipes het tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, asking for entrance which is granted to her quickly. Their tongue's touch and they both moan at the sensation. Santana pushes Brittany down so their laying on the couch. She then gently lowers herself down on the other girl and brings her thigh in between her legs. Brittany's hips buck up at the sudden pressure of the thigh against her centers and she moans embarrassingly loud. She starts grinding her center against Santana's thigh. Her breaths turn into pants as she breaks the passionate kiss to take in some much needed air. She opens her eyes and looks up into the almost black with lust, hooded eyes of Santana. She finds it harder to breath under the brunette's smoldering look. The moment is broken when she hears her stomach grumble. Santana's eyes lighten up and she looks down at Brittany's stomach.

''You hungry, baby?'' Santana smiles at her and gets up from the couch. Brittany sits up and ignores the sticky feeling between her legs.

''Yeah, a little bit. You wanna order in?''

''Sure, pizza?''

''Totally, I'll order!'' Brittany gets up from the couch to get her phone from her bag. She doesn't notice Santana following her until soft, warm arms encircle her waist and she's being pulled back against the smaller girls body.

''We can finish what we started after dinner…'' Santana husks in her ear and runs her tongue down her neck. Brittany feels her knees buckle but Santana holds her up.

Tonight is going to be amazing..

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, i'm going to leave you at that. So i guess you have noticed what the last chapter is going to be. I'll try to be quick, can't promise anything and thank you in advance for reviewing :)<strong>


	6. Forever

**A/N: Almost sad to say that this is the last chapter. But i'm happy I finished it. If only Ryan Murphy would have let it happen this way.. But hey, can't complain anymore because they've had their kiss, right?**

**So I come bearing this chapter, which is fueled out of frustration cuz I want to wright it sooner but nothing came out. But I had a fight with my dad tonight, cuz my parents have been u each others butt lately and they've been taking out on everyone, so I was the victim tonight. And cuz I'm a pretty fiery we got into a shouting which resulted in me storming off and writing this chapter.**

**So I guess it's kind of a win, right? Okay I'm gonna stop talking now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Forever<p>

''God, I love this pizza!'' Brittany claims happily. They're sitting on the couch again, pizza's lithering the coffee table. Santana watches the blond as she happily chews on a piece of pizza. Her blue eyes stare at the TV screen and there's some sauce on her chin.

''Baby, you've got some sauce on your chin.'' Santana points at the sauce and Brittany tries to wipe it away but misses completely.

''Come here, you missed it.'' Brittany leans forward and Santana swipes her index finger over the sauce stain. Then her eyes get a mischievous glint and she sexily licks the sauce of her finger. Her tongue runs up and down her finger and she sees the other girls' eyes darken at the scene. She sucks on her finger on last time and releases it with a pop. A smile creeps on her face as she sees Brittany not being able to look away from her lips.

''That was hot…'' the blonde says after a few more seconds of staring.

''I kn-'' Santana's sentence is interrupted by Brittany's lips crashing into her. The girl pushes her back against the couch and lies down on top of her. Their tongue's meet and massage each other. Breathing turn into pants and soon their both moaning. Brittany pushes her hips down into Santana's, desperate for any kind of friction. Santana breaks the kiss to let out a low moan. Brittany takes this as an invitation, and starts kissing and sucking of her neck. When the blonde reaches a particular sensitive part, she can't help but let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Brittany looks up at the writhing girl beneath her. Dark locks are spread out of the armrest of the couch, her face is flushed and eyes are closed. The sight is so sexy that she lets out a soft moan.

''San, do you wanna, maybe, go upstairs?'' Brittany husks out against Santana's neck. Santana opens her eyes and looks down into sparkling blue. Without a word she gets up, grabs Brittany's hand and pulls her up and to the stairs.

They stumble up the stairs and walk across the landing to Brittany's bedroom. Santana opens the door, pulls Brittany in and pins her up against the wall. She starts kissing her neck, unable to hold back any longer. Brittany's hand gets lost in her hair and she feels a little tug. Her head lifts up and Brittany's lips immediately find hers again in a passionate kiss. Her hands run down Brittany's body, massaging her breasts, feeling the hard nipples through the fabric of her shirt. She tucks at the hem of the shirt, signaling to Brittany that it has to come off. Brittany reaches her hands above her head, allowing Santana to take it off. Once the shirt is off, they continue their frantic kisses while stumbling back to the bed. The back of Brittany's knees touch the bed and Santana lowers her down onto it. Brittany scoots up the bed and Santana straddles her.

''Take your shirt off now.'' Brittany orders and Santana obliges quickly. She reveals her black lace push-up bra and Brittany can't help and touch her perfect breast.

''This has to come off too.'' Brittany gets up a little and unclasps the bra in one quick movement. Santana leans down again and snakes her hand under Brittany's back, unhooking her bra and tossing it across the room. She lies down on top of Brittany, and can't help the moan that escapes her mouth at the feeling of their breast pushed together. She missed this feeling so much that it almost feels unreal.

''San, I need you, please.'' Santana opens her eyes and looks down into pleading blue. She sees the desperation behind and decides not to tease. Her hand moves down Brittany's body, popping the button of the other girls' jeans and unzipping it.

''Get your pretty ass up a little so I can take these off.'' Santana says, gesturing to the pants and underwear. Brittany moves her hips off the bed, eager for Santana to get rid of the unnecessary clothing. Santana peals the jeans and panties of Brittany and tosses them across the room.

''Yours too..'' Brittany whispers, unable to talk louder because she's almost bursting with arousal. She can feel her wetness on her inner thighs. Santana, to her own frustration, has to get off the bed to get rid of her jeans and underwear. Once there, she almost dices back onto the girl waiting on the bed. Brittany can't help but giggle at her girlfriend eagerness. But her giggling soon fades as she feels Santana lick and suck at her nipples.

''Ugh, please San, I need you.'' Brittany moans and throws her head back into to pillow. Santana makes her way down her body, licking her stomach. She nibbles on the piece of skin next to her hipbone, which she knows, will make Brittany squirm.

''Please, San. Don't tease.''

Now it's Santana who has to smile at the eagerness of the other girl. She moves down, settling in between Brittany's thighs. She kisses the soft skin and feels the wetness coating it.

''You're so wet..'' She says in wonder. She brings her hand up, and lets one finger explore the drenched folds.

''Oh.. god…'' Brittany moans and bucks her hips up, desperate for Santana to really touch her. Santana gets the message and sticks her tongue, lapping up Brittany's juices. She moans at the taste, which is so distinctly Brittany. She sucks on her clit as she plunges two fingers inside of the waiting entrance.

''Ohh.. Don't stop!'' Brittany tangles her hand in Santana's hair, pulling her closer to her center. Santana curls her fingers inside Brittany, hitting her spot. Brittany lets out a load moan and starts moving her hips, matching Santana's rhythm. Santana keeps licking and sucking at the blonde's clit as she thrusts her finger in and out of her harder. When she feels the muscles around them contract, and she knows that Brittany's close.

''Come for me baby, let me see you come.'' Santana moans against her pussy. With one last curl of her fingers and a lick against her clit, Brittany falls over the edge.

''Oh my god, oh my.. Santana!'' Her thighs quiver and she seeing stars. Santana slows her movement and slips her fingers out. She licks up all of Brittany's come and hums in approval.

''I almost forget how good you taste.'' Santana moves up Brittany's body, looking at her with a sexy smirk on her face. Brittany smiles lazily at her while she still recovers from her orgasm.

''That was amazing, you are amazing..'' She pants. She pulls Santana down for a kiss, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Santana kisses her nose and snuggles into Brittany's side. She has missed this girl so much it almost hurt. And now that she finally has her, she's not letting her go.

''Hmm, baby?'' Brittany hums against the top of her head.

''Yeah..'' She replies lazily, resting her head on Brittany's bare chest, wrapping her legs around the girl.

''Don't you want me to, like, return the favor or something?'' Santana looks up and sees that Brittany is blushing. _Could she be anymore adorable?_

''I'm alright. I just want to enjoy this moment and fall asleep together.''

''Okay, I think I can handle that'' Brittany responds with a grin. ''But could you like turn on your side, I wanna be the big spoon.'' She adds shyly.

''I thought you never ask.'' Santana says while rolling over onto her side. She feels Brittany wrap her naked body around her. After a minute or so she hears Brittany's breathing even out and she knows the other girl is asleep. She pushes her body further into Brittany's, lacing their fingers together over her stomach. She has only one thing on her mind before she falls asleep.

_I could fall asleep like this for the rest of my life. I'm never ever going to let her go again, never.._

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for bothering you again, haha not. But what do you think. This is the last chapter and I know that people are reading so please leave your review. I'd really appreciate it! Don't wanna whine, but just leaving it out there :)<strong>


End file.
